Tahj Mowry
| birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | alma_mater = Pepperdine University | occupation = Actor and singer | years_active = 1990–present | partner = | relatives = Tia and Tamera Mowry | website = | imagesize = }} Tahj Dayton Mowry ( ; born May 17, 1986) is an American actor and singer. He is the younger brother of identical twins Tia Mowry and Tamera Mowry and is known for his role on the show Smart Guy as the main character TJ on The WB, though the show gained later recognition on Disney Channel. Mowry was later cast as the voice of ten-year-old super genius Wade Load on Kim Possible as a nod to this role. He is also known for his role on Full House playing Michelle's best friend Teddy. Mowry also played Tucker Dobbs on Freeform's comedy show Baby Daddy. Early life Tahj Dayton Mowry was born in Honolulu, Hawaii on May 17, 1986. His mother Darlene Renée Flowers managed her children's careers. His father Timothy John Mowry was in the U.S. Army and later became a custody officer/jailer with the City of Glendale Police Department when the family moved to California. His father has English and Irish ancestry, and his mother is of Afro-Bahamian descent. During an appearance on The Wendy Williams Show in 2010, it was stated that for years that the Mowrys believed they had Italian ancestry on their father's side. However, after researching their family tree on Ancestry.com, they discovered that their father has English ancestry. His parents met in high school in Miami, Florida. Both joined the U.S. Army, and both eventually reached the rank of Sergeant.Double Devotion – Today's Christian. Web.archive.org (January 9, 2008). Retrieved on 2011-07-05. His older twin sisters are Tia and Tamera Mowry and he also has a brother named Tavior. He played varsity football at Westlake High School in Thousand Oaks, California, and one season of football at Savannah State University and the University of Wyoming. He attended Pepperdine University in Malibu, California where his sisters Tia and Tamera both graduated. Career Mowry starred and is perhaps best known as T.J. Henderson, a child prodigy, on the sitcom Smart Guy. He played Teddy on the sitcom Full House. He also appeared in Disney Channel movies such as Hounded and The Poof Point. He had a guest role on the Disney Channel Original Series, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and in a Star Trek: Voyager episode entitled "Innocence". Mowry appeared in the movie Are We Done Yet? as Danny Pulu and in Seventeen Again as Willie Donovan. Mowry also had an appearance in one episode in the fourth season of Desperate Housewives. He also made a guest appearance on an episode of The Game as Melanie Barnett's brother (he's also the real brother of Melanie's portrayer Tia Mowry). Mowry performed the voice of Wade in the Disney Channel animated series Kim Possible. Mowry sang "Shine Your Light On Me" for School's Out! Christmas, Circle of Life for the Disney Channel Circle of Stars recording of The Lion King which was included on the Platinum Edition DVD and was featured on a single called "Kick It Out" with Boom Boom Satellites and Flo Rida. He also appeared in an episode of Friends when Phoebe sings for kindergarten kids. He also starred as Tucker Dobbs in the ABC Family sitcom Baby Daddy. The half-hour sitcom premiered on June 20, 2012. Mowry released his debut single called "Flirt" produced by Excel Beats in April 2015. He released a six-song EP entitled, Future Funk, on August 4, 2015. The ep included "Bossy", "Dancing Alone" and "End of the Road" as stand out tracks. Filmography Film Television Awards References External links * * TahjDMowry at YouTube * the TahjMowry blog at Tumblr Category:1986 births Category:Male actors from Hawaii Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:African-American actors Category:American child actors Category:African-American dancers Category:African-American dancers Category:African-American Christians Category:American dancers Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Bahamian descent Category:American people of English descent Category:Pepperdine University alumni Category:Living people Category:Military brats Category:MActors from Honolulu Category:Dancers from Hawaii